Le Thé de Maman
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Maman n'allait pas bien, et père ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pourtant, je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Il ne s'agissait que d'une grippe passagère. Mais maman ne faisait plus de thé. Et cela, je ne le comprenais pas. OS, Théodore Nott.


Note : Merci a Yo'naise pour ses corrections et remarques qui ont mené a l'amélioration de cet OS, répondant au prompt #4- L'odeur du Thé, de la table d'Aosyliah d'HPF.

XXX

Voici le second prompt sur Théodore, plus court que le précédent.  
>J'espère que ça vous plaira.<br>Bonne lecture!

XXX

_**Le Thé de Maman**_

-Mr Malefoy, fit mon père avec un léger hochement de tête.

Un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds répondit à son salut, une main fièrement posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Un certain Drago, il me semble. Père fit une légère pression sur mon épaule et je saluai brusquement les deux Malefoy. Le père cacha rapidement son esquisse moqueuse et son fils me snoba royalement. Sans m'y attarder plus que cela, je détournai la tête et observai les alentours, laissant ainsi les adultes discuter de choses de grands.

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé. De nombreuses familles étaient agglutinées sur la plate-forme, entourées de plusieurs valises. Certaines mères gardaient leurs enfants tout près d'eux, les enlaçant un instant avant de les embrasser maternellement sur le front. Je retenais un soupir, qui n'aurait pas été apprécié par les adultes, et détournais mon regard de ces familles aimantes et chaleureuses.

J'aurais tellement aimé que Maman soit là. Père disait que les femmes n'avaient pas à sortir ainsi, simplement pour accompagner leur fils à Poudlard. Je l'avais approuvé sans rien dire mais, au fond de moi, je savais que cela n'était pas la véritable raison. Maman était souffrante depuis quelques temps.

Je le savais, j'en étais même persuadé. Maman n'allait pas bien. Son sourire tremblait, son teint était pâle, ses beaux yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant. Maman n'allait pas bien, et père ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pourtant, je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Il ne s'agissait que d'une grippe passagère. Mais maman ne faisait plus de thé. Et cela, je ne le comprenais pas.

Le Thé, c'était toujours maman qui le faisait parce que, d'après père, elle préparait le meilleur thé du monde. Pour cela, elle mélangeait diverses infusions, essayant à chaque fois de nouveaux assortiments afin de nous régaler. Elle rajoutait quelques cuillerées de sucre, ou bien, de temps à autres, deux cuillères de miel de forêt, toujours fraichement importé. Elle versait les douces infusions aux effluves envoûtantes dans de jolies petites tasses nacrées aux fines décorations d'or, et les déposaient sur la petite table du salon. Père nous rejoignait ensuite afin que nous puissions les boire.

Le Thé de maman, il n'était jamais trop brulant ou bien trop froid. Tout comme il n'était jamais trop sucré, ou alors pas assez. Tout était parfait. Alors père disait que c'était le meilleur thé du monde, et je ne pouvais que l'approuver.

Cependant, cette dernière semaine, maman n'avait pas fait de thé. Cela m'avait interpelé. Maman faisait toujours du thé, peu importe son état. Qu'elle soit fraiche et pimpante de joie ou bien enrhumée et fiévreuse, maman faisait toujours infuser son bon thé dans la grande théière d'argent. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ces derniers jours ?

-Théodore.

La voix, sèche, me fit sursauter. Je levai les yeux vers mon père qui tenait ma valise d'une main et la cage de mon hibou de l'autre. Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'appelait. Je vis ses paupières se fermer un millième de seconde dans un geste d'agacement avant qu'il ne réponde brusquement à mon interrogation silencieuse :

-Prends tes affaires et monte dans le train. Tâche d'être bon élève et de ne pas nous apporter de tracas supplémentaires. A Noël, Fils.

_C'est tout ? Pas d'embrassade, pas de bonne chance, pas de « fais attention à toi » ?_

_Non. Evidemment. A quoi m'attendais-je ? Seule maman aurait fait cela._

_Sauf que Maman n'est pas là, Théodore. Elle est seule, au __manoir, tremblante et malade._

La réalisation de cela me fit écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. Père allait se détourner après un hochement de tête en guise d'adieu, lorsque je m'écriai :

-Et Maman ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et me dévisagea froidement.

-Qu'il y a-t-il avec votre mère ?

Choqué par ce détachement et cette indifférence, je balbutiai :

-Mais… Mère est malade…

Il fronça les sourcils et renifla dédaigneusement. Je pus néanmoins voir ses yeux bleus se ternirent profondément.

-Vous racontez des sottises, fils. Votre mère se porte pour le mieux.

Je n'insistai pas, sachant qu'il serait vain de lui faire dire le contraire. Pourtant, Maman _était _malade. Elle ne faisait plus de thé. C'était la preuve ultime qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pourquoi père ne l'admettait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien pour l'aider ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas face à la réalité ? L'état de mère allait s'aggraver et…

Je fermai brusquement les yeux, un poids enserrant mon cœur.

C'était surement ce que père pensait. _Admettr__e qu'elle est malade, c'est admettre qu'elle peut nous quitter. _Maman avait raison alors. Père est tellement amoureux qu'il se cache les yeux.

~~T.N~~T.N~~

Des éclats de rire me parvinrent alors que je m'approchai d'un compartiment. Une écharpe verte était fièrement accrochée à la porte coulissante, menaçant quiconque d'une autre maison de s'approcher. Légèrement intimidé, après tout, je ne savais pas si j'allais être à Serpentard, j'ouvris doucement la porte coulissante.

-Vous l'auriez entendu ! s'exclama moqueusement un certain blond, « Et Maman ? » qu'il a dit !

C'est totalement enfantin, vous ne trouvez pas ? « Et maman ? ». Honnêtement, nous n'avons plus cinq ans, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se tenir !

Des ricanements insolents accompagnèrent ses paroles et je crus reconnaitre le rire de Blaise Zabini, le beau-fils d'un collègue de mon père.

-Et puis, vous l'auriez vu sur le quai, avec son père. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air perdu, ayant besoin que son _père _lui rappelle qu'il faut saluer les gens que l'on rencontre, Drago eut un reniflement moqueur : Ce _Théodore _n'est vraiment pas fréquentable.

Ses paroles se plantèrent durement en moi, me faisant hoqueter. Les yeux brouillés, je refermai silencieusement la porte et me détournai en courant de ce compartiment.

_Il ne me connaissait pas. _Nous avions à peine quitté Londres. Comment pouvait-il me juger, me descendre ainsi ? Ce Malefoy était horrible. Que faisait ce Blaise avec lui ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé sympathique. Mais il avait rit avec _lui. _Et tous ces autres premières années dans le compartiment, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, qui ne lui avaient jamais parlé, comment pouvaient-ils rire ainsi ?

_Oh Maman, que suis-je venu faire ici ? Pourquoi t'ais-je laissé seule au manoir alors que tu es __souffrante ? Maman… Cela fait à peine quelques minutes que j'ai quitté Londres et déjà je souhaiterai retourner à tes côtés, afin de te tenir compagnie et, qui sait, humer cette délicieuse odeur de thé que tu nous fais._

Sauf que ce thé, plus jamais je ne l'ai goûté.

Merci d'avoir lu!

J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)

Julia Erwelin


End file.
